Laila, A Filha da Noite
by AgathaClamy
Summary: Por muito tempo a existência dela foi mantida em segredo, por muito tempo eles acreditaram que ela não passava de uma lenda, mas ela era real e estava pronta para destruir com um dos lados. Sinopse real no primeiro capitulo.
1. Um sonho e um aviso

**Sinopse: Os deuses menores por muito tempo se submeteram a vontade dos 12 olimpianos, mas fartos disso planejam uma guerra. Uma guerra sem igual no qual só um lado continuara de pé. Os deuses olimpianos por sua vez cheios de si apenas ignoraram a revolta e se prepararam para uma batalha que já haviam declarado vencida.**

**Entretanto, o que não sabem é que os deuses menores contam com a ajuda de uma garota que para os deuses nunca existiu. Mas ela existia, e estava pronta para derrubar todos eles.**

**Ela era Laila a kyría tis nýchtas.**

**Percy Jackson não me pertence e essa história não tem fins lucrativos!**

**Olá! Essa é minha primeira fic de PJ então sejam bonzinhos u.u/  
><strong>

**O primeiro capítulo é meio confuso, mas depois tudo fica mais claro ^^**

A garota corria.

Não se tinha certeza do que corria. Os cabelos negros estavam jogados ao vento enquanto ela disparava, sempre em frente.

Para onde ia?

Nem ela mesma sabia, a muito já estava cegada pelas lagrimas que insistiam em cair voluposas.

Sem olhar por onde ia tropeçou em um galho arrancado da arvore por ventos fortes e caiu, seu corpo inteiro gritou em protesto e sua mente sempre alerta trabalhava em meios de sair dali o mais depressa possível. Mas ela não podia fazer isso, não conseguia.

Começou a chover. Era como se cada uma dessas gotas estivesse zombando dela. Mas ela não se importava nada mais importava. A chuva agora caia forte e se misturava com o sangue que saia de seus vários ferimentos.

Como puderam fazer aquilo? Sangue de seu sangue era o que eram.

Entretanto, olha o estado deplorável e enojante no qual se encontrava. Cansada, ferida e caída em frente a uma casa qualquer.

Em seu estado de semiconsciência conseguiu sentir alguém se aproximar. Tentou rastejar para longe, mas o peso de seu corpo junto com o das correntes que prendiam firmemente seus pulsos e tornozelos era demais.

Sentiu que alguém lhe levantava com violência do chão. Quis gritar, clamar por misericórdia, mas não encontrava voz e folego para tanto, se sentiu ser arrastada por algum tempo. Foram apenas dois minutos que para ela durou uma eternidade.

Foi jogada dentro de um carro e foi então que aconteceu. Vários gritos e latidos foram tudo o que pudera ouvir antes de abraçar aliviada a inconsciência.

Acordou algum tempo depois, não saberia dizer quanto tempo dormira, mas não era com isso que estava preocupada. Demorou algum tempo para perceber que estava deitado em algo bem macio, algo que definitivamente não tinha nas masmorras.

Levantou as mãos apenas para se arrepender em seguida. O pequeno movimento lhe causada uma dor tão intensa na parte superior do corpo que ela quase desmaiou. Embora tenha ficado feliz em constatar que as correntes que antes a prendiam já não estavam mais ali.

Ouviu movimentos perto de si e mais uma vez ficou alerta.

- A você finalmente acordou Laila! – Ouviu uma mulher jovem comentar. – Pensávamos que iria dormir por toda a semana.

Apesar de a voz soar risonha Laila não gostou.

Não respondeu a mulher, não sabia se conseguiria em todo caso. Ao invés disso preferiu olhar em volta. O quarto era bem grande, assim como a cama na qual repousava, mas tudo era extremamente branco, doía os olhos se não estivesse acostumada e ela não estava de modo que teve que esperar um pouco para poder olhar direito. Lentamente seus olhos se adaptaram e ela pode olhar atentamente para tudo, a primeira coisa que notou foram os lençóis que cobriam a cama, eram de um material meio escorregadio porem delicado e suave. Jamais havia tido algo assim.

Olho para o lado esquerdo e viu um criado mudo, e em cima dele estava colocado um vaso contendo um único copo-de-leite.

Perto da cama na parede esquerda estava um armário com pequenos entalhes que de longe Laila não saberia dizer o que era. Na parede esquerda havia uma porta com grandes flocos de neve entalhados. Ao lado esquerdo da cama também havia uma porta que dava pelo que Laila conseguira visualizar, em um banheiro. Nunca ficara em um quarto com banheiro ou sequer tão bonito como aquele, nunca ficara em quarto algum na verdade.

Voltou ao analisar o quarto e notou a grande janela, de fato a janela era tão grande que se sentiu surpresa por não ter visto-a antes. Ocupava quase a parede inteira em frente à cama e o que se via através dela eram... Nuvens.

Quase pulou de susto quando ouviu a voz da mulher, estava tão concentrada analisando o quarto que se esquecera dela. Ela saiu da porta que ficava ao lado da cama e parou sorridente em frente à mesma. Em um primeiro instante Laila ficou sem saber o que dizer. A mulher em sua frente tinha uma pele pálida e branca como a neve, cabelos pretos e olhos marrons escuros e apesar de sorrir a alegria não alcançava seus olhos que continuavam frios.

- Sou Quione... – Ela começou deixando momentaneamente de sorrir. – Deusa da neve, bem-vinda ao palácio de meu pai, Bóreas.

As ultimas cinco horas tinham sido as mais confusas da vida de Laila. Em um momento estava presa com correntes em uma espécie de masmorra e no outro estava em um palácio. A parte difícil foi levantar da cama depois que acordou em parte por ali estar quente e macio, mas o problema maior era o corpo todo dolorido. Enquanto tentava, sem muito sucesso, se levantar Quione lhe ofereceu algo para comer. Ela chamou aquilo de... Ambrosia, disse que após comer ficaria bem mais fácil levantar e ficou.

Quione a levou direto ao banheiro onde uma banheira espumante já a esperava. Ao sair do banho já tinha roupas esperando-a em cima da cama, se vestiu e esperou pacientemente sentada em uma cadeira enquanto Quione arrumava seus cabelos. Após alguns minutos de silencio resolveu falar já que estava claro que a outra não o faria. Apesar de pensar por vários segundos não encontrou nada realmente bom para falar e acabou desistindo.

- Terminei! – Exclamou Quione animada, antes de arrastar Laila para frente de um espelho. – O que acha? – Perguntou Quione como se já soubesse a resposta.

Laila ficou sem palavras com o que via. Aquela não podia ser ela! Podia? A garota em sua frente vestia um vestido longo e completamente negro, em toda sua extensão havia pequenos pontos que eram extremamente parecidos com estrelas. O vestido dava contraste com a pele pálida. Seu cabelo estava solto em ondas que se transformavam em cachos nas pontas e no topo da cabeça estava uma linda tiara com três luas no centro. Todo o preto acabava destacando seus olhos azuis-escuros e sua boca mais que vermelha.

- A tiara é feita de prata e o símbolo no centro dela é a lua tríplice, muitos dizem que é o símbolo de sua mãe! – Explicou Quione ao perceber que Laila observava a tiara com curiosidade.

- Minha mãe? – Perguntou com as sobrancelhas franzidas.

- Sim sua mãe, deusa da noite, alguns mortais associam ela a lua e a magia, o que não é de um todo verdade.

Laila achou estranho Quione chamar as outras pessoas de "mortais", também achou estranho àquela conversa sobre "deusas", mas por não entender e não querer ser grosseira preferiu apenas continuar quieta, mesmo porque aquilo lhe parecia tão certo, ate que uma duvida maior lhe surgiu à mente.

- Por que me trouxeram para cá? – Perguntou olhando para Quione.

- Ora querida, somos todos de certa forma parentes, não deixaríamos que continuassem judiando de você daquela forma! – Exclamou terminando a frase meio indignada.

Laila queria protestar e dizer que passara quase 15 anos por aquilo, não fazia sentido que só agora resolvessem ajudar, mas sentiu que essa não seria uma boa ideia. Não era certo! Mas, porque não era certo ela jamais saberia dizer.

- Vamos! – Disse Quione de repente e começou a puxar Laila em direção à porta. – Estão nos aguardando para o jantar. – Explicou quando Laila se mostrou meio confusa.

Laila não conseguiria dizer como fora o jantar, sobre o que falara com quem estivera não saberia dizer nem qual era a comida que estava sendo servida. Era como se tudo fosse um enorme borrão de imagens, cores e sons que ela não sabia distinguir. Tentava se concentrar em uma pessoa e descreve-la ou ate mesmo vê-la nitidamente, mas não conseguia. Era como se algo estivesse impedindo sua visão. E sua audição, pois por mais que se esforçasse não conseguia entender o que diziam. Sentia seu corpo se mover e tinha a vaga consciência de estar comendo, só não sabia o que. O jantar começou e terminou antes que pudesse notar e mais rápido ainda foi parar na cama onde rapidamente adormeceu.

Estava em um corredor, não era bem iluminado, mas ela não tinha problemas para se movimentar sem esbarrar em nada. Nos dois lados do corredor tinham vários espelhos, mas ela não parou para olhar eles. Ela sabia para onde ia e aonde queria chegar, só não sabia por que estava demorando tanto. Em certo momento se cansou de apenas andar e passou a correr para frente. Correu por vários minutos sem chegar a lugar algum e quando estava pensando em desistir avistou a porta. Finalmente, mais um pouco e seria mais proveitoso sentar no meio do corredor e ficar esperando. A porta assim como todo o resto que a rodeava era preta e entalhadas em cada uma delas havia duas arqueiras.

Abriu a porta e entrou em um grande salão, parecia algo que já a muito havia sido abandonado, mas não deixava de ser lindo. Mas nada daquilo lhe importava no momento, ela olhava em volta como se procurasse algo. E o encontrou escondido em meio a panos empoeirados, não sabia por que procurara tanto por aquilo. Afinal era só um espelho, deu dois passos para trás e o analisou. A garota no espelho não caminhou para trás, elas não fez nada, apenas ficou parada olhando imponente para Laila.

Aquela garota era tão parecida consigo, a única diferença era que a garota no espelho de certa forma parecia mais bela, vaidosa... Poderosa. Sim era isso o que ela era, uma garota, não garota não! Ela era uma mulher poderosa e sabia disso.

- Pensei que jamais viria! – Comentou a garota do espelho.

- E eu deveria ter vindo antes? – Perguntou Laila confusa.

- Dever você não devera, mas teria sido mais fácil para nós duas! – Afirmou a garota do espelho pesarosa. – Não precisávamos ter passado por tudo aquilo.

- Não compreendo o que quer dizer! – Disse Laila um pouco irritada, afinal não era pedir muito que a garota ao menos fizesse sentido era?

- Apenas olhe para trás. – Disse a garota paciente.

Laila olhou para trás e se encontrou contemplando a própria infância. Imagens terríveis apareciam em todos os lados e ela não gostava disso. Virou e olhando para a garota notou algo que ate então lhe passara despercebido, a garota estava vestida exatamente como ela estivera antes.

- Aquela é a minha infância, não a sua não sei aonde pretende chegar com isso. – Disse ao parar de analisar a outra.

- São memorias da minha infância também, afinal de contas eu sou você ou uma parte de você que tentaram destruir! – Explicou parecendo um pouco irritada.

Laila queria protestar e dizer que aquilo jamais poderia ser verdade, mas a semelhança entre as duas era tão obvia que ficava extremamente difícil negar.

- O que quis dizer com "teria sido mais fácil"? – Perguntou após alguns segundos de silencio.

- Eu poderia te ajudar obviamente, nos somos poderosas Laila, não precisamos deles, de nenhum deles! Eles nos usam e enganam e vão continuar fazendo isso! Poderíamos ser muito mais se me libertasse! – Dizendo isso a garota do espelho deu um passo ao lado lhe mostrando imagens dela liderando um exercito e de doze pessoas gigante ajoelhadas perante a ela, atrás desses doze havia outros, Laila passou os olhos por uma das fileiras e reconheceu imediatamente Quione. Lembrou-se do que ela havia feito por ela e subitamente parou de gostar do que estava vendo.

- Quione não me... – Começou Laila raivosa, mas foi cortada.

- Quione esta lhe mantendo sob o efeito da nevoa, não acho que seja confiável. – Comentou arrogante a garota do espelho.

- Ela não faria isso! Ela me ajudou todos eles me ajudaram! – Laila disse na defensiva.

- Todos? Todos quem? – Perguntou a garota do espelho desdenhosa. – Por que se não me engano você só conhece ela...

- Ela disse que eles haviam ajudado... Que não queriam que eu continuasse sendo tratada daquele modo... – Laila se sentia confusa, ela realmente não fazia ideia de quem eram os outros ou em que lugar ficava o tal castelo, antes isso parecia ser normal, mas agora já não tinha certeza.

- E como foi sua manha? Ou melhor! Como foi seu jantar? – Perguntou a garota do espelho desdenhosa com um sorriso debochado enfeitando o rosto.

Essa era uma pergunta muito fácil que Laila responderia sem problemas.

- De manha eu... – Parou a frase no começo, pois não se lembrava de nada daquela manha, quando acordara já estava no palácio com Quione e eram... Ela na verdade nem sabia que horas havia acordado. – Eu provavelmente estava dormindo de manha por isso não me lembro! – Justificou quando o sorriso debochado da outra aumentou. – Mas posso falar do jantar, eu fui jantar ás... Na verdade não consultei as horas quando estava indo, mas era de noite já! (_Jura?_ Perguntou a garota do espelho) E nos comemos... Eu conversei com a...

A garota do espelho sorria mais e mais a cada nova coisa que Laila tentava lembrar sem conseguir. Por fim se deu por satisfeita quando Laila já parecia bem aflita.

- Eu disse, estão nos mantendo sob o efeito da nevoa, agora por que é uma ótima pergunta! – A garota do espelho agora parecia bem pensativa.

- Nevoa, nevoa, nevoa o que diabos é a nevoa? – Perguntou Laila que estava frustrada e irritada ao mesmo tempo.

- Nevoa é aquilo que oculta tudo que é do nosso mundo para mortais, no sentido básico. – Explicou a garota e nesse momento o sonho tremeu, como se tivesse algo sacudindo tudo, como se alguém estivesse tentando acordá-la.

- Rápido precisa me tirar daqui antes que acorde! Eles estão te usando, eu posso ajudar! – Pediu impaciente a garota do espelho.

- Não, eu vou ficar bem! – Laila sentia que ao mesmo tempo em que aquilo era verdade também era falso, pois aquelas não eram palavras que ela queria dizer.

Ouviu o grito furioso da garota do espelho ao mesmo tempo em que abria os olhos e se deparava com Quione parada olhando para ela.

- Você esta bem? Estava se debatendo enquanto dormia! – Apesar da preocupação Laila não pode deixar de pensar que aquilo era apenas fingimento.

Lembrou-se do sonho e do que a garota disse, ela disse que estavam usando ela, mas ela não queria acreditar. Estremeceu levemente.

- Foi apenas um sonho ruim. – Respondeu sorrindo fracamente.

- Claro, compreendo! – Enquanto estava se retirando do quarto Quione lançou um ultimo olhar para Laila que captou algo diferente no olhar da deusa, algo que não soube identificar.

Apesar de não querer acreditar não conseguiu deixar de ficar com raiva da garota do espelho. Se ela estava sob o efeito da nevoa, ela não podia ter lhe explicado como sair disso? Pensando nisso adormeceu e não voltou a sonhar com o estranho salão.


	2. Outro sonho e o castelo de Bóreas

**Desculpem a demora para postar, mas tive problemas com esse capitulo, ele estava pronto e eu perdi e tive que escrever todo de novo, acabou ficando bem diferente do que era antes e bem mais curto que antes, mas espero que gostem mesmo assim ^^**

**Obrigado a: LadyBarbiePontasPotterCullenS. que comentou ^^**

**Espero que gostem ^^**

Laila acordou horas depois com o sol banhando o quarto, Quione não pareceu perceber e continuou parada perto da cama remexendo em vestidos. Laila se sentia estranha deitada na cama, além de estar com uma dor de cabeça bem forte. Tivera um sonho confuso e estranho, mas por mais que tentasse se recordar não conseguia, ele havia sumido completamente de sua cabeça. E quanto mais tentava recordar, mais a cabeça doía. Era estranho, como se uma nevoa cobrisse...

Laila parou nesse ponto. Era isso, nevoa enevoado, correndo pela nevoa, não, não era pela nevoa era por um corredor, espelhos! Isso havia espelhos por todo lado e...

- Já acordou querida? - A voz de Quione acabou com sua linha de pensamento e a fez esquecer-se de tudo o que havia lembrado. - Algum problema?

- Eu... - Olhou para Quione e teve a sensação de que não deveria mencionar o sonho. - Eu não queria atrapalhar... Você parecia concentrada no que estava fazendo...

Decidiu parar de tentar explicar e sai da cama indo ao banheiro. Após alguns minutos voltou para o quarto e encontrou Quione remexendo nos vestidos. Certo, Laila sempre foi do tipo curiosa, por viver em uma espécie de masmorra se sentia avida para saber sobre tudo quando podia. Levando em consideração que aquele era o "seu quarto", parecia perfeitamente normal ir até a penteadeira e abrir uma das gavetas, certo? Ledo engano.

No momento em que tocou na gaveta Quione veio ficar ao seu lado.

- Algum problema queridinha? - Perguntou Quione solicita, mas havia algo mais em sua voz, algo que Laila não conseguiu identificar.

- Não, eu apenas estava... - Começou calmamente antes de ser arrastada para perto dos vestidos.

Após isso o dia mais uma vez foi um borrão, em algum momento entre vestidos e cabelo tudo parou de fazer sentido e quando menos esperava Laila estava de volta na cama.

Dessa vez o sonho estava diferente, ao invés de estar em um corredor, Laila estava em um jardim. Era um jardim tão bonito, estava ensolarado e havia flores espalhadas por todo lado, não tinha uma ordem certa, cravos, jasmins, rosas vermelhas e brancas. Estavam simplesmente espalhadas pelo jardim em frente a uma espécie de palácio. Aquele lugar lhe lembrava de algo, sentia que já havia ido ali, mesmo que há muito tempo.

Começou a andar pelo gramado, estava descalça. A sensação da grama contra a sola do pé era ótima. Por entre as flores havia varias trilha. Laila escolheu a primeira delas que coincidentemente era a única que ia em direção à floresta. Seguiu andando e a cada passo se surpreendia mais com o lugar.

A trilha continuava por dentro da floresta onde arvores se erguiam imperiosas. Dentro da floresta se espalhavam milhares de arvores, algumas maiores, outras mais encurvadas, mas todas imponentes e de certa forma ameaçadoras. No fim da trilha havia um pequeno lago, Laila se sentou na beira dele e ficou olhando em volta, ouviu movimentos atrás de si e virou para ver o que seria uma das maiores criaturas que ela já havia visto saindo do meio das arvores.

- Olá! - A voz da loba ecoou poderosa dentro de sua cabeça.

Laila ficou imóvel, não sabia o que dizer ou o que fazer, queria correr para longe, mas estranhamente não via necessidade ou achava que precisasse.

- Confusa? - Perguntou a loba e sem esperar resposta continuou. - Eu também estaria... Mas tente se lembrar de que nem sempre o que se vê é a verdade.

Dizendo isso a loba se virou novamente para a floresta.

- A sua amiga esta lhe esperando! - Disse enquanto entrava mais uma vez na floresta.

- Esperava! - Gritou Laila de repente, pois afinal, que diabos fora aquilo? A loba aparecia, dizia algumas coisas sem sentido e ia embora? - Que diabos foi isso? Quem é você? - Disse dando dois passos em direção á loba.

- Você me conhece! - Afirmou a loba com suavidade antes de desaparecer.

Só o que restou para Laila foi voltar pela mesma trilha, em direção ao casarão.

Chegou lá e se sentiu mais uma vez familiarizada com o lugar. Antes estava ocupada de mais admirando o jardim para prestar atenção nele, agora, entretanto sua total atenção estava focada lá. Ele era inteiro branco, na frente havia doze colunas e cada uma delas linha um símbolo esculpido na frente. A porta da frente feita de Mogno tinha vários símbolos entalhados, a porta praticamente implorava para ser aberta.

Laila subiu uma pequena escadaria e chegou ate ela foi abrir e então notou que não havia maçaneta. Tentou empurrar, mas ela não cedia de forma alguma. Deu dois passos para trás e tentou localizar algo, qualquer detalhe que antes lhe passara despercebido. Notou não uma, mas duas coisas, a primeira era bem grande e fazia com que Laila se sentisse estupida por não reparado antes. Em cima da porta escrito com ouro estava:

"Aiónia Aíthousa"

Laila leu e releu, mas continuou a não entender nada. O segundo detalhe estava na própria porta. Em um dos símbolos havia um buraco, não era muito grande, mas era notável. O buraco tinha o formato exato de uma lua minguante. Laila começou a procurar em volta, tentando encontrar a peça perdida, não teve muito sucesso. Enquanto dava uma volta meio desordenada o sol bateu em algo e fez refletir por uns segundos uma luz ofuscante. Laila demorou alguns segundos para perceber que a luz era de algo que estava nela, levou a mão ate o pescoço e encontrou uma corrente, pendurada na corrente brilhava uma lua de ouro. Voltou ate a porta e encaixou a lua no buraco que estava faltando. Tentou empurrar a porta, mas a mesma não cedeu. Frustrada, Laila tentou encontrar o que mais estava faltando, não encontrando nada voltou a observar os símbolos escritos no topo da porta.

- Aiónia aíthousa. - Tentou ler em voz alta, nada novamente, foi quando reparou na campainha. Foi ate ela e apertou uma vez, esperou e a porta abriu. - Ah claro, porque será que eu não pensei nisso antes? - Perguntou debochada para si mesma.

Apesar de sua raiva momentânea por conta de sua burrice, a curiosidade foi maior, então ela simplesmente ignorou a situação e entrou no local. No momento que pisou dentro do palácio parecia que havia entrado em um sonho preto e branco. Entrou em uma espécie de saguão, na frente dela uma escada que abria para os dois lados, não prestou muita atenção ao resto, foi direto para a escada e escolheu ir pelo lado esquerdo. Ao mesmo tempo em que via a escada ela tinha a sensação de não estar vendo, parecia feita de uma pedra escura e lisa. Terminou de subir e se encontrou em um corredor repleto de portas, cada uma delas tinha um dos símbolos entalhados. Não se preocupou com nenhuma delas, o corredor terminava se dividindo em dois, Laila escolheu ir pela direita, percebeu que estava novamente naquele corredor cheio de espelhos, andou reto e dessa vez percorreu um caminho bem menor antes de encontrar a porta das arqueiras. Entrou no conhecido cômodo e mais uma vez só tinha olhos para o espelho.

- Você demorou! – Comentou a sua eu do espelho contemplativa enquanto observava crianças correndo em um campo atrás de si.

Laila não sabia como responder ao comentário, portanto apenas observou o salão, ou tentou já que o mesmo entrava e saia de foco e todo instante. Estava tentando definir qual era a imagem de um quadro, isso é se era um quadro, quando a garota voltou a falar:

- Não consegue se lembrar muito de seu dia não é? – Ela perguntou ainda sem olhar para Laila.

- Se você sou eu, então é o nosso dia, e não! – Admitiu Laila frustrada.

- Claro, claro... – A garota fez um gesto de descaso com as mãos. – Só não entendo porque a nevoa te afeta!

- Quando vim aqui ontem... – Começou Laila e foi interrompida.

- Há três dias, você veio aqui faz três dias! – Disse a garota do espelho monotonamente. – Antes disso você já havia vindo duas vezes, apesar de não se lembrar.

- Não isso é impossível eu vim aqui ontem! – Disse Laila irritada, mas de certa forma ela sentia que isso não era verdade.

- Que seja, um... dois, que diferença faz quando estão te controlando? – Perguntou a garota do espelho com um tom entediado.

Laila queria brigar e provar que estava certa, mas tinha outras coisas que ela queria saber primeiro.

- Quando eu vim aqui você me disse que era uma parte de mim... – Começou novamente. – Qual? – Perguntou.

A garota parou de observar as crianças e se virou para olhar Laila. A imagem atrás dela sumiu e o espelho voltou a refletir o espelho, a garota observava Laila com os olhos arregalados, primeiro parecia estupefata e depois seus olhos ganharam um brilho de entendimento.

- É claro! – Exclamou ela abruptamente assustando Laila.

- O que é claro? – Perguntou Laila confusa.

- Você não deveria ser afetada pela nevoa, mas é! Deveria ter sido capaz de se libertar, principalmente nas luas cheias, mas não conseguiu. – A garota continuou falando sem se dar conta de que deixava Laila mais atordoada a cada nova afirmação, Laila por sua vez não entendendo resolveu interromper a falação da outra.

- Hey, será que dava pra tentar fazer sentido? – Interrompeu impaciente.

- Eu sou o seu poder Laila! – Ela disse exasperada. – Sou todo o seu poder aprisionado dentro de você, por isso a nevoa te afeta, ela não deveria, mas afeta. Por isso você nunca recuperou suas forças durante o dia, ou durante a noite. Claro! Sem seu poder você é só humana! – Ela voltou a falar rapidamente confundindo Laila. – Eles acham que esse é um plano perfeito, mas não é!

- Eles quem? – Perguntou Laila frustrada e confusa, sem entender nada.

- ELES! – Gritou a garota do espelho assustando Laila mais uma vez.

Laila preferiu não comentar que "eles" não era uma boa resposta e nem dava alguma dica de quem é que ela estava falando.

- Você precisa me tirar daqui! – Disse a garota de repente e começou a empurrar o espelho. O vidro que deveria ser solido, parecia borracha sob as mãos dela. No momento em que a garota começou a empurrar o espelho Laila começou a sentir dores terríveis na cabeça, era como se varias pessoas tivessem decidido enfiar facas em sua cabeça simultaneamente.

Antes que houvesse se dado conta estava ajoelhada na cama gritando enquanto Quione tentava se aproximar e era jogada para trás por fortes rajadas de ventos. Laila parou de gritar e apesar de ainda sentir dor, se acalmou. Olhou ao redor e se surpreendeu com o que viu o vidro que ficava em frente a sua cama estava todo quebrado, grandes cacos se espalhavam por todo o lado, em volta de sua cama circulava um vento tão forte que afastava tudo, inclusive as grandes lanças de gelo atiradas por Quione, que de repente não parecia mais tão bonita ou prestativa.

"Você precisa sair dai!" Ela sabia que aquela não era um pensamento seu era da garota.

Vendo a fúria no olhar de Quione, Laila assumiu que a garota estava certa. Ela precisava sair dali o mais rápido possível.

"Mas não tem como!" Pensou ela desesperada.

O único caminho para fora do quarto era a porta que estava sendo bloqueada por Quione. O outro, e menos desejado, era a janela, ela poderia pular e torcer para que as nuvens fossem uma ilusão. Voltou a se concentrar em Quione, precisava tirá-la do caminho. Mal concluiu esse pensamento e uma rajada de vento maior jogou Quione longe pelo corredor. Apesar da surpresa, Laila levantou da cama, pegou seu robe que ficava ao lado da mesma e foi vestindo enquanto corria pelo corredor que levava a direita logo que se saia do quarto. Estranhamente não havia ninguém a seguindo. Preferiu não reclamar da sorte.

Ela devia ter percorrido metade do castelo (que era extremamente bonito e rico em detalhes por sinal) quando abriu uma das portas e encontrou um salão cheio de seres parecidos com anjos. Ela ficou parada por um segundo enquanto todos a encaravam. Brilhando um sorriso Laila começou a fechar a porta quando um deles saiu de dentro da multidão, era loiro baixo e asqueroso. Com um olhar de desprezo e reprovação ele disse:

- Quione não esta fazendo um bom trabalho. – E começou a se aproximar. Laila foi recuando pelo corredor. Não sentia medo, apenas não queria ficar perto dele.

"Pare!" Gritou a garota em sua cabeça, enquanto estava correndo esqueceu-se dela e das dores e só foi reparar nisso agora ao notar que não sentia mais nada. "Ele vai tentar te controlar usando a nevoa, quando ele fizer isso faça o que ele mandar."

Laila queria gritar que aquilo era um péssimo plano. El nem sabia o que era a nevoa, como a garota lhe mandava deixar que ele usasse aquilo contra ela? Mas já era tarde demais, ele levantou a mão e estalou os dedos. Foi realmente estranho o que aconteceu depois disso, seu corpo ficou tão leve e não havia mais problemas, sem Quione ou palácio, sem anjos. A sensação foi embora tão rápido como veio e logo Laila já se lembrava de tudo.

- Venha! – Disse o loiro virando-se e andando.

"Como se eu fosse um cachorro!" Pensou Laila revoltada, mas se lembrou do que a garota disse e seguiu o... Homem, sem dizer nada e fazendo o seu melhor para parecer uma espécie de ameba super desenvolvida.

Eles seguiram por andando por vários corredores, Laila tentava memorizar tudo da melhor forma possível. Chegaram ao corredor de seu quarto e Laila pensou aliviada que voltaria para lá e tudo estaria acabado, mas eles não pararam em seu quarto, ao invés disso seguiram andando ate chegarem ao fim do corredor onde haviam duas portas parecidas com as de seus sonhos, a única diferença é que não havia nada entalhado na mesma, e ela parecia feita de prata.

O loiro abriu a porta, ao entrarem Laila reconheceu imediatamente Quione parada de cabeça baixa em frente a ela. Em frente a ela um homem de aparência jovem, mas com cabelos brancos parecia bem irritado, ate que a avistou.

- Como ela esta? – Perguntou o homem de cabelos brancos ao loiro.

- Ótima! – Respondeu o outro e houve um segundo no qual seus olhos se encontraram e eles pareciam estar tendo uma espécie de conversa silenciosa.

No fim o homem de cabelos brancos acenou e o loiro saiu, o homem voltou a olhar para ela e fez a mesma coisa que o loiro, a sensação dessa vez foi um pouco mais forte e exigente e por um segundo Laila teve a sensação de não se lembrar de nada antes que toda sua memoria fosse despejada de volta em sua cabeça.

Quione veio ao seu lado e sorriu enquanto a levava para fora do cômodo e de volta para seu quarto, dessa vez Laila pode identificar o que tinha no sorriso dela: Raiva.

Após se assegurar de que ela estava de volta em sua cama Quione começou a sair sem dizer uma palavra, a janela do outro lado do quarto estava completamente concertada. Laila queria levantar e sair dali o mais depressa possível, mas a garota a deteve.

"Nos vamos sair daqui, mas não agora!" Foi o que ela disse. "Espere, só mais algumas horas!" Foi o que ela disse. "Partimos as três da manha."

E foi com esse pensamento que Laila permaneceu enquanto esperava.

**Beijos e ate o proximo \o**


End file.
